the man who can't be moved
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: "kichan pasti akan kesal bisa mendengar dimana daichan sekarang."/"tidak apa, beritahu saja dia dimana sekarang."/"daichan sedang ada di meet and great maichan.". pairing aomine x kise. happy reading dan jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa...


"aominechi hari ini sibuk tidak ? kalau tidak bisa temani aku untuk berbelanja."

"maaf kise, aku ada latihan tambahan."

"baiklah, semangat ya aominechi."

"ya."

Akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbelanja sendiri ke mall tentunya dengan menyamar agar tidak ada fansnya yang mengganggu acara belanjanya. Tentu jika kise bersama dengan aomine, kise tidak perlu repot menyamar karena aomine didekatnya membuat fansnya malas untuk mendekatinya daripada harus berurusan dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Kise sudah keluar masuk toko dan juga sudah menenteng banyak belanjaan sampai akhirnya disebuh toko kise melihat gadis bersurai pink yang tentunya tidak asing untuk kise maka kisepun dengan segera menghampiri orang itu.

"momoichi." Sapa kise.

"kichan. Sedang apa kau disini dan mana daichan."

"bukankah kalian ada latihan hari ini."

"tidak ada. Kami libur seminggu kedepan. Memang ada apa kichan?"

"hari ini aku minta aominechi menemani ku untuk berbelanja dan dia bilang ada latihan basket."

"daichan membohongi mu kichan."

"momochi bisa tolong aku. Kau bisa menanyakan dimana aominech berada sekarang."

"hem baiklah kichan."

Momoi mengeluarkan hpnya dan menelfon aomine dan tidak lama sambungan telfon itu terputus.

"kichan pasti akan kesal bisa mendengar dimana daichan sekarang."

"tidak apa, beritahu saja dia dimana sekarang."

"daichan sedang ada di meet and great maichan."

Rasanya kise ingin sekali melempar aomine ketengah segitiga Bermuda tengah samudra. Sadar bahwa kise kesal momoi mencoba menghiburnya sebisanya namun usahanya sia-sia karena bisa bagaikan zeus yang marah karena pedang halilintarnya dicuri. Kise berjalan mennggalkan momoi dengan wajah dan aura mengerikan disekitarnya sekalipun fansnya melihatnya saat ini maka tidak akan berani mendekati kise yang sedang dalam mode yandare itu.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu kise sama sekali tidak membalas email dan telfon aomine bahkan saat aomine mendatangi sekolahnya, kise meminta kepada kasamatsu yang merupakan senpai kepercayaannya untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak disekolah. Dan tentu aomine langsung percaya dan meninggalkan sekolah itu tanpa hasil.

Tentu aomine sudah menyadari kesalahannya karena momoi sudah menceritakan semuanya dan bagaimana ekspresi kise saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya berbohong. Aomine mencoba meminta maaf namun kise sama sekali tidak meresponnya bahkan menghindarinya.

Sampai aomine akhirnya meminta saran teman-temannya agar dirinya berbaikan dengan kise.

**Dimulai dari, kuroko tetsuya.**

"aomine-kun ada apa meminta ku untuk bertemu dan bilang ada hal penting."

"baiklah tetsu, aku langsung saja. Kise sedang menjauhi ku karena aku membohonginya dan sekarang kise sama sekali tidak merespon permintaan maaf ku bahkan sudah 3 hari kise tidak bisa ku temui. Menurut mu apa yang harus ku lakukan."

"aomine-kun kenapa tidak membawakan kise-kun bunga saja."

"sudah ku bilang, dia tidak bisa ditemui."

"aomine-kun tunggu saja di apartemennya sampai dia kembali."

"ide bagus, akan ku coba."

Aomine sudah membeli bunga dan kini menunggu kise kembali ke apartemennya. Sebelum kise masuk kedalam apartemennya aomine berniat untuk menjegatnya agar mereka dapat bertemu dan bicara. Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang dan aomine berlari sampai akhirnya berhasil menghadang kise namun ekspresi kise terlihat sangat terkejut maka hal yang ia lakukan adalah..

"TOLONG, ADA YANG MAU MENCULIK KU-SSU."

Maka dengan cepat satpam apartemen itu datang membawa aomine keruang keamanan dan kise masuk kedalam apartemennya. Beruntung kuroko membantu aomine menjelaskan kepada satpam itu mengenai kejadian tadi, akhirnya aomine dibebaskan.

"gagal total tetsu, rencana yang kau berikan. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh kise sampai meneriaki ku penculik, cih menyebalkan."

"lebih menyebalkan aomine-kun yang membohongi kise-kun hanya untuk datang ke acara meet and great maichan."

"ah sudahlah tetsu. Aku malam berdebat dengan mu."

.

.

**Keesokan harinya aomine meminta tolong kepada midorima…**

"ada apa meminta ku datang kesini nanodayo."

"aku ingin minta tolong." Aomine menjelaskan permasalahannya dengan kise dan meminta saran kepada midorima.

"lebih baik kau belikan dia lucky item setiap hari nanodayo."

Mendengar saran midorima yang singkat padat dan tentunya tidak nyambung karena kise bukanlah maniak oha-asa.

"dia bukan maniak oha-asa seperti mu, midorima." Setelah itu aomine meninggalkan midorima.

.

.

Kuroko, midorima, lalu aomine menghubungi murasakibara ya walaupun agak ragu namun tidak salahnya dicoba.

"minechin tumben mau mentraktir ku ada apa memangnya."

Aomine menjelaskan (lagi) masalahnya dengan kise dan meminta saran dari murasakibara.

"bawakan saja kisechin cake kesukaannya pasti dia senang."

Ya setidaknya saranya bisa dicoba tidak seperti midorima yang menyarankan hal yang aneh dan tidak nyambung.

Aomine membelikan cake kesukaan kise kemudian menitipkannya ke kasamatsu dan tentunya ada note dalam cake tersebut berisi permohonan maaf dan juga permintaan bertemu namun ternyata, poor aomine.

Cake itu diberikan kise untuk hayakawa dan note itu dibuang begitu saja ya itulah cerita kasamatsu kepada aomine yang menunggu didepan gerbang dan aomine hanya menghela nafas bahwa kali ini ia gagal lagi.

.

.

Aomine masih belum menyerah kali ini dia meminta bantuan akashi ya akashi adalah orang yang tidak pernah salah, semoga sarannya tidak salah dan tepat dan bisa meluluhkan hati kise.

"jadi kau sedang ada masalah dengan ryouta, lalu hubungannya dengan ku apa ?"

"aku ingin saran dari mu akashi agar aku berbaikan dengan kise."

"kau berikan saja dia tiket nonton konser romantic, aku yakin ryouta akan luluh karena dia suka dengan hal-hal romantic bukan, daiki."

"kau benar, baiklah."

Aomine berusaha mencari tiker konser romantic dan ia memutuskan untuk menonton konser lady gaga yang kebetulan akan konser di jepang ( dari mana segi romantisnya nonton konser lady gaga, poor aomine).

Kali ini rencana aomine gagal bukan karena kise menolak namun kise sedang training camp dengan klub basketnya dan aomine hanya bisa gigit jari karena dia sudah membeli tiket konser dengan menguras tabungannya.

Aomine terus memikirkan kise dan memikirkan perlakuannya kepada kise dan ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan dirinya tidak pernah memperhatikan kise padahal kise selalu memperhatikannya bahkan untuk latihan kise selalu menelfonnya dan memastikan dia latihan dan tidak membolos latihan dengan tidur di atap sekolah dan semua perhatian yang kise berikan namun dirinya tidak sama sekali pernah memikirkan perasaan orang yang begitu perhatian padanya dan dulupun yang menyatakan cinta adalah kise. Mungkin kise lelah ya lelah terus mengejar aomine yang berlari terlalu jauh darinya.

Sampai akhirnya aomine mendapatkan satu ide dan akan menjadi usaha terkahirnya bila memang kise masih belum memaafkannya maka ia akan pasrah mengenai hubungannya kerena memang dirinya yang salah.

.

.

.

"kau yakin akan melakukannya, aomine."

"tentu midorima, dana akashi bisa minta tolong urus perizinannya."

"baiklah daiki kali ini akan ku bantu kau."

"terima kasih akashi."

"minechin ini tendanya mau didirkan sekarang."

"iya, bisa bantu aku murasakibara dan tetsu."

"baiklah aomine-kun."

Midorima, murasakibara, kuroko membantu aomine mendirikan tenda. Jadi rencana aomine adalah membuat tenda didepan apartemen kise dan ia akan menunggu sampai kise mau menghampirinya dan berbicara padanya.

"tendanya sudah jadi, terima kasih minna."

"sama-sama aomine/aomine-kun/minechin."

"daiki, sudah ku urus dan kau bisa mendirika tenda itu sampai 3 hari dan jangan buat kegaduhan."

"terima kasih akashi."

"sama-sama."

Kemudia midorima, akashi, kuroko dan murasakibara meninggalkan aomine dengan tendannya diepan apartemen kise.

.

.

"terima kasih senpai sudah mau mengantar ku sampa sini."

"ya. Tapi kise kau lihat disana."

Kise pun melihat kearah kasamatsu melihat. Disana aomine berdiri disamping tenda dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah kise.

"sudahlah senpai, aku akan meminta satpam mengusirnya."

"kau lebih baik berbicara dengannya dan selesaikan masalah mu itu."

"aku pikirkan itu senpai."

"baiklah aku akan pulang."

"hati-hati senpai."

Kise pun berjalan memasuki apartemennya tanpa menegur aomine dan anehnya aomine malah tidak menghampirinya dan hanya menyapanya. Namun ya kise tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan dia pun menunggu lift sampai seorang satpam keluar dari list itu.

"maaf pak, saya ingin Tanya sedang apa orang diluar itu dan memangnya boleh mendirikan tenda disitu."

"oh orang itu, sudah mendapatkan izin."

"hah ? izin."

Kise langsung masuk kedalam lift dan segera menuju apartemennya dan masih memikirkan aomine diluar sana namun karena rasa kesalnya mengingat kelakuan aomine maka kise pun tidak memperdulikan apapun yang aomine lalukan.

.

.

Besok paginya kise berniat untuk lari pagi karena ini hari minggu dan saat dia sampai di lobby apartemennya, ia melihat tenda itu masih disana namun tidak ada sosok aomine tanpa memperdulikan hal itu kise melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu lari pagi.

Sudah satu jam kise lari pagi dan juga berjalan menelusuri taman dekat apartemennya dan saat ia kembali lagi-lagi ia melihat sosok aomine dengan jaket tebalnya duduk diluar tenda. Saat kise melewati aomine lagi-lagi aomine hanya menyapanya dan tidak menghampirinya dan kise menghentikan langkahnya.

"ahomine, apa yang kau lalukan disini sebenarnya."

"tentu menunggu mu bersedia untuk bicara dengan ku dan memaafkan ku, ryouta."

DEG. Kise terkejut aomine menyebut namanya bukan dengan nama keluarganya.

"terserah saja, aku tidak ingin bicara dengan mu lagi."

Setelah itu kise masuk kedalam apartemennya. Dan ia mencoba melihat dari jendela kegiatan aomine dan ternyata aomine sedang menyantap pop mie didepan tendanya. Rasanya kise ingin menawarkannya untuk sarapan bersama namun tentu rasa kesal itu masih setia mengisi hatinya.

.

.

Kise melihat hujan mulai turun dan mulai deras juga udara yang cukup dingin diluar dan tentu kise mengkhawatirkan aomine yang berada ditenda. Sampai akhirnya hatinya luluh dan memutuskan untuk mengajak aomine untuk masuk ke apartemennya dan memaafkannya. Melihat usaha aomine cukup membuat kise percaya setidaknya aomine tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lalu kise mengambil payung dan segera turun untuk menemui kekasihnya, aomine daiki.

Langkah kise terhenti saat mendengar petikan suara gitar dalam tenda aomine dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu apa yang akan dimainkan oleh kekasihnya.

_Going back to the corner  
where __I__ first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag  
I'm not gonna move  
_

_Got some words on cardboard  
Got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl  
can you tell her where I am"_

Jeda sebentar kemudia aomine melanjutkan nyanyiannya..

_Some try to hand me money  
They don't understand  
I'm not broke  
I'm just a broken hearted man  
_  
_I__ know it makes no sense  
But what else can I do  
How can I move on  
when I'm still in love with you_

Kise hanya tersenyum mendengar nyanyian aomine dan aomine lanjutkan nyanyiannya..

_'Cause if one day you wake up  
and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder  
where on this earth I could be  
I'm thinking maybe you'd come back here  
to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you  
on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving_

I'm not moving  
Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for _

_if it's a day, a month, a year!  
_

kise mencoba menahan tawanya mendengar nyanyian kekasihnya itu..

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind  
This is the first place she will go_

"benarkah kau tidak akan pergi, ahominechi. Bukankah sangat dingin disini."

_People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world  
Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'cause you know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
_

Aomine menyelsaikan nyanyiannya dan merasa udara dingin menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya. Sampai kemudia.

SREK.

"kau tidak dingin disini ahominechi."

"ryouta." Aomine tersenyum melihat kekasihnya muncul didepannya.

"ayo pergi dari sini sebelum mau membatu karena dingin."

"baiklah."

Kise memberikan handuk dan meminjamkan pakaiannya untuk kekasihnya dan membuatkannya teh hangat.

"ryouta."

"wah kau sudah selesai aominechi."

"ya."

Aomine memeluk kise dengan erat dan kise membalas pelukan tersebut.

"maaf aku, ryouta. Maaf sudah melukai mu selama ini. Maaf sudah membuat mu begitu menderita menjadi kekashih ku."

"aku memaafkan mu, daiki."

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan ciuman dikening kise dan sukses membuat wajah kise memerah karena aomine jarang bersikap manis seperti ini.

"aku mencintai mu, ryouta."

"aku juga mencintai mu, aomine daiki."

_Ya kadang cinta memang harus mengalami yang namanya keperihan dan luka untuk dapat menyadari betapa berharganya mereka yang mencintai kita dengan tulus. Satu kesalahan akan bisa membuat mereka yang mencintai mu memaafkan mu namun jika berulang maka tidak akan menjamin orang yang kau cintai memaafkan mu karena semua itu butuh kesabaran dan pengertian bisa saja orang itu meninggalkan mu namun jika kau menyadarinya dan berusaha untuk kembali membuatnya percaya dan membuktikan bahwa betapa kau telah salah dan menunjukan betapa dirinya berharga untuk mu maka ya orang kau cintai bisa kembali pada mu lagi karena batu saja yang keras bila terkena air terus akan mengkikis maka perasaan manusia pun sama akan luluh dengan semua tindakan mu yang tulus dan ikhlas._

**FIN**


End file.
